The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story. Connor Lacey: Well, time to go miniature. Chris Kratt: Tell me again why we're using the Miniaturizer for this adventure, Connor. Connor Lacey: Because, Chris, the characters we're visiting today aren't humans like you or me. They're toys. Which is why we are using it to shrink down to their size. Twilight Sparkle: What? Martin Kratt: You heard him. Norman Price: That's stupid. Toys are playthings. They're not alive. Fireman Sam: Ah, that's where you're wrong, Norman Price. These ones are special. Whenever humans aren't around, they come to life. Connor Lacey: That's right. Elvis Cridlington: You don't usually believe in weird things, Sam. Fireman Sam: Not normally, but for once I actually agree to a weird thing. Connor Lacey: Everyone, all together now! The Irelanders: Miniaturize! shrink down to size of toys Connor Lacey: Right, let's go. set off a kid's bedroom, boxes made to look like buildings are place in different areas. A kid holds a Mr. Potato Head toy in front of one of them One-Eye Bart: Alright, everyone! This is a stick-up! Don't anybody move! Now empty that safe! kid shakes a piggy bank and a few coins fall out One-Eye Bart: chuckles Money, money, money! the coins Bo Peep: Stop it. Stop it, you mean old potato. One Eye Bart: Quiet, Bo Peep! Or your sheep get run over! Sheep: Help! Baa! Help us! Bo Peep: Oh, no! Not my sheep! Somebody do something! the kid picks up a cowboy doll and pulls the string in it's back Voice box: Reach for the sky. One-Eye Bart: Oh, no. Sheriff Woody. Boy: (doing Woody's voice) I'm here to stop you, One-Eye Bart. One-Eye Bart: D'oh! How did you know it was me? Boy: (doing Woody's voice) Are you gonna come quietly? One-Eye Bart: You can't touch me, sheriff. I've brought my attack dog, with a built in forcefield! Boy: (doing Woody's voice) Well, I brought my dinosaur who eats forcefield dogs! toy dinosaur eats a slinky dog Boy: (doing Woody's voice) You're going to jail, Bart. Say goodbye to the wife and tatertots. baby girl picks up and shakes Mr. Potato Head Boy: You've save the day again, Woody. pull Woody's pull string Voice box: You're my favorite deputy. title "The Irelanders' Adventures of Toy Story" comes up as You've Got A Friend in Me starts playing Boy: Come on, let's round up the cattle. boy turns two boxes with cows drawn on them and uses a skipping rope as a lasso then kicks a box out of his way Boy: Round them up, Cowboy. put Woody on a remote controlled car and drove them into a box Boy: Hey, cowboy. is later seen riding on the boy's back Boy: Come on, Woody. him on the banister and he slides down it into his arms boy and Woody spin in a chair Boy: Whoa! saw Woody on the chair and put him down on the edge of the chair Boy: Score! walk over to his mum Boy: Wow! Cool! Mrs Davis: What do you think? Boy: Oh, this looks great, Mom! Mrs Davis: (laughs) Okay, birthday boy. Boy: We saw it at the store, I asked you for it! boy is very excited about his special Mrs Davis: One, two- Four. Yeah, I think that's gonna be enough. Boy: Can we leave this up until we move? Mrs Davis: Sure, we can leave it. Boy: Yeah. Mrs Davis: Now go get Molly. Your friends are going to be here any minute. Boy: Okay. It's party time, Woody. Yee-haw! sets off up stairs Molly: Squealing Boy: Howdy, little lady. Molly: Squealing Woody: Somebody's poisoned the waterhole. Boy: Come on, Molly. Oh, you're getting heavy. See you later, Woody. shuts the door behind him. The portal opens in the middle of the room and the Irelanders come out Sarah Jones: Wow. Raven Queen: This is amazing. Kim Possible: Just check out that wallpaper. Connor Lacey: Woody Look! Up there! comes to life and sits up Woody: Pull my string, the birthday party's today? Okay, everyone. Coast is clear. Irelanders watch as various other toys in the room come to life, including Mr. Potato Head Mark (Robocar Poli): When you said these things came to life when people aren't around, you weren't kidding. Norman Price: I believe you now. Martin Kratt: Whoa. the bed, Woody spots the Irelanders Woody: the other toys Hold up! Is this the new toys over there? Irelanders have been spotted by the toys in the room Connor Lacey: Who, us? Woody: Yes. Howdy, my name is Woody. Did Andy get you? Twilight Sparkle: No. We're actually humans, ponies, vehicles and other beings. Woody: Humans?! Connor Lacey: Relax, we're here on business. Woody: It's not that. You're not supposed to know that we can come alive. Connor Lacey: But we're cool with that. Woody: How do you know we're alive anyway? Connor Lacey: I'm a realm traveler. I'm supposed to know this stuff. Chris Kratt: We use the miniaturizer to shrink down to the size of toys if you're wondering. Woody: I see. Look, humans are not supposed to know that toys are alive. We come to life when they're not around. Violet Parr: But we're cool. Lightning McQueen: Yes. No need to get anxious. Woody: I know. (to Connor) We're OK with you knowing about toys come to life but don't tell Andy or anyone about us coming alive. OK? Pinkie Pie: Our lips... a zip motion with her hoof are sealed. Connor Lacey: We promise not to tell Andy or anyone else about you toys coming to life. Woody: Good. Make yourselves at home. Irelanders have went to the room Mr Potato Head: Ages 3 and up. It's on my box. Ages 3 and up. I'm not supposed to be babysitting Princess Drool. toys bustle about whilst they walk and talk. Hamm the Piggy bank is putting his coins back into his slot. Mr Potato Head comes with his parts all mixed up Mr Potato Head: Hey, Hamm. Look, I'm Picasso! Hamm: I don't get it. (he walks off) Mr Potato Head: You uncultured swine! What're you lookin' at, ya hockey puck? walks off, leaving the hockey puck with arms and legs confused Woody: Hey, Sarge, have you seen Slinky? Sarge: Sir! No, sir! Woody: OK. Hey, thank you. At ease. and the Irelanders jump down from the bed and look around Woody: Hey, uh, Slinky? a dog with a slink between his head and back appears, pushing a checker board with red and black disks Slinky: Right here, Woody. I'm red this time. Woody: No. Slink..... Slinky: Oh, well, all right. You can be red if you want. Woody: N-Not now, Slink. I got some bad news. Slinky: Bad news?! Woody: Slinky's mouth shut Ssssh! toys stop and look at Woody, Slinky and the Irelanders Woody: Just gather everyone up for a staff meeting and be happy. Slinky: Got it. Woody: Be happy. Slinky: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. Woody: Staff meeting, everybody! Snake, Robot, podium duty. hides under the bed Robot: Hey! reaches under the bed and brings Snake out Woody: You guys can join the staff meeting and help set things up if you like. Applejack: We'd be honored. Come on, y'all. Stick Man: On it, AJ. sketch board walks past Woody who stops in a Western battle way Woody: Hey, Etch and Applejack. Draw! draw with Etch sketching a picture of a gun Woody: Oh! Got me again. Applejack: Wow. That's the best drawin' I ever saw. Connor Lacey: Good job, Etch. Woody: Etch, you've been working on that draw. Fastest knobs in the West. The Mask: Cool drawing. Slinky: Got a staff meeting you guys. Come on. Let's go. toys follow Slinky while Woody looks around Woody: Now, where is that... Oh. Hey, who moved my doodle pad way over here? a green toy dinosaur jumps up and roars at Woody Rex: Roaaaaar! Woody: How're you doin', Rex? Rex: Were you scared? Tell me honestly. Woody: I was close to being scared that time. James Jones: You scared me though. Rex: I'm going for fearsome here, but I just don't feel it. I think I'm just coming across off as annoying. Aviva Corcovado: Maybe you need to practice more. Spike: That way, you'll be able to roar like a real dinosaur. Rex: Thanks. (saw the Incredibles) Wait, are you the Incredibles? Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Yep. That's us. Rex: I've seen you all on TV! I'm such a fan of your heroic acts! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Well, thanks. Violet Parr: Huh. I guess that's after Supers become legal, the fans thing comes up. Dash Parr: You said it big sis. giggles in agreement. Woody got grabbed by a crook and pulled towards Bo Peep Woody: (coughs) Ow! Oh, hi, Bo. Hi. Bo Peep: I wanted to thank you, Woody, for saving my flock. Woody: Oh, hey, it was, uh, nothin'. Bo Peep: What do you say I get someone else to Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan